Breloom
/ |evofrom=Shroomish |gen=Generation III |species=Mushroom Pokémon |type=Grass |type2=Fighting |metheight=1.2 m |imheight=3'11" |metweight=36.4 kg |imweight=86.4 lbs. |ability=Effect Spore Poison Heal |dw=Technician |body=06 |egg1=Fairy |egg2=Grass |color=Green |male=50 |evo= }} Breloom (Japanese: キノガッサ Kinogassa) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Breloom is a small, bipedal, lizard-like Pokémon. It has a green body and legs, with a light colored head and tail. On top of its head is a green, hat-like structure that resembles a mushroom cap. On either side of this cap are red orbs with black dots in the middle, resembling eyes. A small cluster of seeds is located on the tip of its tail and can be used in attacks. Its arms are not visible, as it tucks them in, leaving only two red claws on either hand visible. Despite this appearance, Breloom can extend his arms out to attack. Special abilities Breloom's two possible abilities are Effect Spore or Poison Heal. With Effect Spore, there is a chance that when physically attacked, Breloom will inflict Paralysis, Sleep or Poison on the enemy. With Poison Heal, Breloom will recover 1/8 of its health if poisoned, though this only works in battle. Breloom are also very strong for their size, and they are also extremely fast. Evolution Breloom is the evolved form of Shroomish, which evolves into Breloom at level 23. Game info Game locations |backcolor= |rubysapphire=Evolve Shroomish |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Shroomish |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Shroomish |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Shroomish |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Evolve Shroomish (Black only) |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Breloom closes in on its foe with light and sprightly footwork, then throws punches with its stretchy arms. This Pokémon's fighting technique puts boxers to shame. |sapphire=The seeds ringing Breloom's tail are made of hardened toxic spores. It is horrible to eat the seeds. Just taking a bite of this Pokémon's seed will cause your stomach to rumble. |emerald=It scatters spores from holes in the cap on its head. It loves warm and humid climates. It feeds on trees and plants in fields and forests. |firered=The seeds on its tail are made of toxic spores. It knocks out foes with quick, virtually invisible punches. |leafgreen=The seeds on its tail are made of toxic spores. It knocks out foes with quick, virtually invisible punches. |diamond=Its short arms stretch when it throws punches. Its technique is equal to that of pro boxers. |pearl=Its short arms stretch when it throws punches. Its technique is equal to that of pro boxers. |platinum=Its short arms stretch when it throws punches. Its technique is equal to that of pro boxers. |heartgold=It scatters poisonous spores and throws powerful punches while its foe is hampered by inhaled spores. |soulsilver=It scatters poisonous spores and throws powerful punches while its foe is hampered by inhaled spores. |black=Its short arms stretch when it throws punches. Its technique is equal to that of pro boxers. |white=Its short arms stretch when it throws punches. Its technique is equal to that of pro boxers. |black 2=Its short arms stretch when it throws punches. Its technique is equal to that of pro boxers. |white 2=Its short arms stretch when it throws punches. Its technique is equal to that of pro boxers. |x=Its short arms stretch when it throws punches. Its technique is equal to that of pro boxers. |y=It scatters poisonous spores and throws powerful punches while its foe is hampered by inhaled spores. |or=Breloom closes in on its foe with light and sprightly footwork, then throws punches with its stretchy arms. This Pokémon’s fighting technique puts boxers to shame. |as=The seeds ringing Breloom’s tail are made of hardened toxic spores. It is horrible to eat the seeds. Just taking a bite of this Pokémon’s seed will cause your stomach to rumble.}} Sprites |border = |bgcolo = |rbysapspr = |rbysapsprs |emeraldspr = |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = |frlgsprs = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |dpspr = |dpsprs = |ptspr = |ptsprs = |hgssspr = |hgsssprs = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Breloom BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Breloom BW.gif |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Breloom XY.gif |orasspr = Breloom XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Breloom's first appearance was in the episode "A Shroomish Skirmish". In this episode, a group of Breloom attacked Ash and his friends for stealing food. Toward the episode's end, May's Torchic evolved into a Combusken and defeated the Breloom. Kenny owns a Breloom that he used during many of his contests. *Master Hamm's Breloom *Kenny's Breloom Trivia *Prior to Generation V, Breloom had a unique type combination- it was the only Grass-Fighting type Pokémon. *Breloom's Attack stat is higher than that of any other Grass-type. Etymology Breloom's name may be derived from "um'brel'la" and "mush'room'". Gallery 286Breloom_AG_anime.png 286Breloom_Dream.png 286Breloom_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 286Breloom_Pokémon_Colosseum.jpg 286Breloom_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon